


Rise and Shine.

by Perr1n



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Aliens, Blood and Gore, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perr1n/pseuds/Perr1n
Summary: We all have bad days.Today was Morgans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on the Deltarune Story, but will be working on other endeavors in between chapters.

_"Good morning, Morgan"_ The Synthetic tone hums.

Brown eyes creak open, their owner groans, mouth wide as they yawn.

A hand bats at source of the disturbance, a few misses before it lands on the snooze button.

Bedsprings groan when Morgan shifts, rising into a sit, the silver plastic rectangle dubbed a Transcribe gripped lightly.

As if on cue, Morgans scribe vibrates, her thumb pressing the answer button.

"Hey, Morgan" Her brother drawls. 

"Wake up! You're buring daylight." 

"Yeah. I'm up." She responds, arms extending to work the stiffness from them.

"Right, I sent the helicopter. Don't worry, just a few tests." 

"Yay" Bemoans Morgan, tracing a finger over her dry lips.

Alex chuckles, "Don't forget to wear the suit." 

Her eyes flick over to the mentioned clothing, dull red and black with a stiff grey ring for a collar.

As she reaches to feel the bulky suit, Alex chimes in again.

"Its...uh....real great you decided to come on board." 

Morgan can't help but twitch her lips in a smirk.

"We're gonna shake things up, sis. Like old times" 

"Like old times" Morgan echoes, the call ending.

The scribe is tossed onto the bed, followed by Morgan as she slips feet first into the TranStar standard issue jumpsuit, which clings tight to her skin like leather.

"Morning, Miss Yu!" Greets the lady crouched next to a maintenance panel when Morgan exits her apartment.

"Morning" Morgan replies.

The lady aims a finger towards the elevator, "Heard theres a chopper on the roof. Assume its for you?" 

Morgan nods, moving past her and mashing a gloved thumb against the button.

Chiming its arrival, twin metal doors slide open, a woman wearing red and black entering the box to rode it topside.

Another ding, in the background the steady whir of copter blades, growing louder as Morgan pushes open the roof door, mid morning sunlight touching her pale skin, accompanied by a frenzied wind tossed up by Morgans ride.

"Miss Yu!" The helmeted figure seated in at the helicopters control calls when she nears 

"Hop in and make yourself comfortable!" 

Obeying, Morgan slides one of its doors open, clambering up and into one of the plush leather seats.

The door slides closed, Morgan with legs crossed watching as the roof of the building drops away.

"Short hop to the TranStar Building, shouldn't be long!" The pilot says, Morgan nodding as she bobs her foot absentmindedly, looking on as various other buildings march by.

Within due time does her destination come into veiw, the giant, gleaming gold T that was the TranStar Logo on full display.

'Here we are!" Her ride says, Morgan hopping out and jogging over to the door to get back inside.

Her walk is halted once a educated, feminine voice calls out her name.

It takes Morgan a second to realize the source of the voice was the purple and white trapazoid floating a few feet off the ground, its single blue LED eye flashing as it speaks

"I am a Sybil 495 Science Class Operator, you have a appointment scheduled for 9 AM at the testing floor. The elevator behind you will lead to it." 

Morgan grunts out a "Thank you" Turning around and riding the elevator down a few floors, exiting out to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Morgan!" Alex hums, patting her arm when she nears. 

"You don't look bad in a TranStar uniform" She smiles, "You ain't too bad yourself." His plump cheeks curl into a grin, glasses reflecting the overhead light as Alex taps one temple. 

"Hows the eye? Still red?" 

His sister responds that it was fine.

"I know you think the tests are a bit unconventional, but its a family tradition." 

He gestures for her to folliw, "Breaking conventions in our blood." 

Behind a glass pane, a man states they were ready for Morgan, Alex directing her to another door.

"Just be yourself, we'll be in orbit next week." 

She nods, the door sliding and locking one she is on the other side.


	2. Tests

The door slides closed with a soft whirr, Morgan turning to face the glass pane that separated her from the three figures. 

The onlu feature in the room was the red circle that three boxes sit in.

One points to her, another turning around, a polite smile on his wrinkled face.

"Ah, Morgan!" The man in the white coat exclaims, a Operator floating past in the background.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Belamy, looks like we have a few tests to run today."

Morgan nods curtly when the doctor next says that even though this may not be what Morgan is used to, shed be fine.

Belamy turns to one of his two assistants, who has a tablet in one hand.

"Ready?" Morgan and the two give yes's.

"For this first test, I'd like you to remove those boxes from the circle as quickly as possible."

He aims a finger at a button on the wall at Morgans left.

"Press that to start"

Morgan does so, a ticking starting up as her gloved hands grip one of the crates, tossing it aside.

She repeats this with the others, third clanging as it strikes the ground.

A buzzer buzzes, Morgan looking at the White Coats, Belamy glancing at the others.

They mutter amongst themselves, the leader eventually returning his gaze to Morgan.

"Wonderful! Thats....great! Lets head into Room B!"

They walk out of sight, another door sliding open to allow Morgan to follow.

Room B was identical to A, save in the place of a red circle there was instead a simple black swivel chair.

"Right, for this next test I'd like you to try and hide in this room"

Morgan raises a brow "Hide?" She asks.

Belamy waves a hand, "No pressure"

He chuckles, "Just kidding, you only have nine seconds"

A buzzer sounds, Morgan glancing about hurriedly in confusion, doing the only thing she could think of, ducking behind the chair.

"Look!" One assistant says.

"Is she....hiding behind the chair?" Asks the second.

The nine seconds pass, Morgan standing up with a sheepish grin.

Belamy gives a harumpf!

"Any synaptic register? Any at all?" His companions respond with head shakes.

"Sorry Morgan, you're doing fine. Head over into Room C"

She does so, this one with a waist high wall splitting it down the middle, the side opposite of Morgan with a button.

"Right" Belamy hums, "Now I want you to press the blue button on the other side of the room as quickly as possible..

Another buzzer, Morgan sprinting forward, a small grunt being made as she vaults the low wall, extending an arm so her finger can mash the blinking light.

To this Belamy throws his hands in the air, face with a annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry, can someone explain to me whats going on?"

He turn to one assistant, "Simmons?"

Simmons shrugs, "I installed exactly what Tina brought down this morning!"

The other hisses in alarm when she notes Morgan staring.

"Speakers still on!"

Belamy turns back to Morgan, clearing his throat.

"I apologize, we're.....having trouble with the equipment. One final test, lets step into D."

D is without a wall, instead being a table with a computer screen and chair.

At the Doctor's order, Morgan sits dow, watching as Simmons walks off when Belamy asks him to get a new cup of coffee.

"For this last test, I'd like you to answer a few questions. Think them over, no rush."

Morgan watches as the first appears on screen.

_You're planning a vacation. Go somewhere familiar that you know you love, or someplace new?_

Morgan picks somplace new.

_You've been sentenced to death for your actions. How do you feel?_

To this Morgan gives pause, after a moment selecting _Afraid, i don't know what will haphappen._

Belamy hums, "Thats heavy stuff."

_A train is bearing down on five people tied to the tracks. You could switch the tracks, but someone else is tied to the other._

Morgan chooses to switch tracks.

_A train is bearing down on five people. You are standing next to an enormously fat man. Pushing him onto the tracks would stop the train._

Morgan decides to push the fat guy.

_A train is bearing down on five people tied to the tracks. Jumping in front of the train would stop it, but you would die._

Morgan can't help but smile when she sees that pushing the fat guy was still an option, selecting it after thinking.

"Y'know, I'd have done the same thing" Belamy says, picking up his coffee mug.

"Now, I'm going to show you some photos, I'd like you to tell....me"

Morgan glances up as Belamy drifts off.

Simmons stands there, a mug offered out to Belamy, "Here's your coffee, Doctor." He says.

Belamy stares at the cup he holds. 

"But if thats mine, then who-"

He never gets to finish his sentence, Morgan with wide eyes watching as the mug seems to _Unfold._

Its white porcelain darkens, becomes a simmering grey-black, four long tendrils that end in sharpened points, connecting to a roughly square shaped body, whisps of black vapor curling off as the thing leaps onto the doctors chest.

"Oh god!" Someone cries. 

"Security! SECURITY!"

The black shape wraps one tentacle around Belamys throat, his scream cut short as another is rammed down his throat.

Belamy flails about, gurgling around the intruding appendage, even as his skin begins to shrivel as if all moisture was being drained from him.

He fall to the ground, nothing but a withered husk, the creature releasing so it may jump at Simmons.

The sharp report of a gun slams into Morgans ears as its weilder comes into view, firing blindly at his target as it hops to and fro.

Morgan steps forth, ready to bang on the glass to demand release, instead pitching backwards as the room she is in fills with foul smelling green gas.

Everything goes black, her last sight being of Belamys corpse


End file.
